


Edric Blight x Lime

by Gaybo_Reese



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - The Owl House Fusion, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybo_Reese/pseuds/Gaybo_Reese
Summary: Edric starts to worry that his sisters are forgetting about him. He's scared that he will be alone forever. But one day he sees a new student in the halls and he has to tell him self to stop thinking about the student. What happens when the new student is in Edrics Illusions class and Edric has to convince him self that his feelings for the student aren't real.Guys this is a fanfic that I'm writing for fun. My friends and I are all writing fanfics for fun that have characters from Among Us. I main as Lime in Among Us and made a human oc of Lime. Thank you if you read this hope you have fun reading it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Edric POV

Emira got to school early today so that she could see Viney before class. I'm happy that she found someone but that means I’m alone on my way to school. Being alone is my worst fear and I’m afraid that Emira and Amity will soon forget about me even though we are siblings. I hate being left alone with my thoughts, I start to panic and it’s hard to stop. I finally manage to shake the thoughts and walk quietly to school.  
I arrive at school and go to my locker so I can grab my books. I look down the hall and see someone I don’t recognize. They have neon green hair, a neon green sweater, and gray sweatpants. They look kind of cute, no Edric you can’t have those thoughts, you have to be what your parents want, boys are out of the question. I quickly walked to my illusions class hoping that the person didn’t see me. I sit down at the table in the back of the class by myself so I can focus on my work. I decide to look out the window to pass time before the teacher starts class. The sky is beautiful, I get lost in the beautifulness of the sky and the clouds.  
The bell rings and I hear the teacher tap on her desk to get our attention. “Good morning everyone, we have a new student today.” I snap out of my trance and look to the front of the classroom. Oh no, I look and it’s the kid from earlier. “Everyone, this is Lime, he will be joining us for the rest of the year. Lime say some stuff about yourself.” the teacher says. Hey at least I’ll get to know some stuff about him. “Hello, my name is Lime. I’m in the illusion track and healing track. I hope to get to know you all and make some friends.” Lime says about himself. Oh so he’s like Viney and is in two tracks, that’s cool. His bright hair is so cute, and his sweater looks soft. He makes eye contact with me and I immediately look away hoping he didn’t realize I was staring at him. “Hm since the only seat left is next to Edric you go sit by him Lime.” I hear the teacher say and quietly start to panic. He starts to walk to the seat next to me and I try so hard to hide the fact that I was just staring at him. “Hey I’m guessing that you’re Edric? I’m Lime, well I guess you already know that the teacher said it, but anyways nice to meet you Edric.” he says as he reaches out his hand for me to shake. I politely shake his hand and say “Nice to meet you Lime, I’m Edric Blight and I’m glad you’re in my class.” he gives me a nice smile and I smile back. His smile is so wonderful, no Edric stop with those thoughts. Lime sits down and the teacher tells us to take notes. I glance over at Lime while he’s writing and hope that these feelings aren’t real.


	2. First day at Hexside

Lime POV

I walked into Hexside not knowing what to expect, but I definitely didn’t expect to see a cute boy on my first day. I didn’t get a good look at him but I noticed his hair was a dark green and his uniform was blue. I don’t have my uniform yet so I have to wear my normal clothes but I’m okay with that. I’m in the illusion track and the healing track because those are the two that I think I would enjoy the most.   
I walk into my illusions class and stand at the front of the classroom with the teacher. The teacher taps her desk to get the class's attention and starts talking to the class, the next thing I know she’s telling me to introduce myself. I say my name, what tracks I’m in, and that I hope to make some friends. I look and see the dark green haired boy looking at me but as soon as I make eye contact with him he turns his head, I wonder if he doesn’t like me. The teacher then tells me to go sit by a kid named Edric, the only open seat is next to the dark green haired boy so I assume his name is Edric. I walk up to him and reintroduce myself “Hey I’m guessing that you’re Edric? I’m Lime, well I guess you already know that the teacher said it, but anyways nice to meet you Edric.” I say wanting to make a good impression on the cute boy. I reach out my hand for him to shake but then realize that was kind of weird but he politely shakes my hand and introduces himself “Nice to meet you Lime, I’m Edric Blight and I’m glad you’re in my class.” he says and I listen to his sweet sounding voice. I snap out of it and give him a smile and he smiles back at me, I sit down and the teacher tells us to take notes.  
I glance over at Edric every once in a while and I could tell that something was bothering him, I hope he is okay. I decide to quietly ask him something, “Hey Edric, are you okay? I don’t really know you, but you seem off.” I ask hoping that he is okay. “Y-yeah I’m okay, I just don’t like taking notes. Thanks for caring Lime.” he says with what seemed like a forced smile. He quickly went back to taking notes, so I did too.  
The bell rings so I start putting my notebook into my bag. I looked over and Edric quickly grabbed his notebook and speed walked out of the classroom. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the classroom to head to my next class. While walking to my next class I couldn’t help but think of Edric. I really hope that he doesn’t dislike me, I would like to get to know him more and be his friend.


	3. Push the feelings away

Edric pov

I quickly grab my notebook, sling my bag over my shoulder, and walk out of the classroom. I hope that Lime doesn’t dislike me after I left like that. I want to be his friend, I just don’t know why my brain keeps betraying me. I have to be perfect, mom and dad expect me to be perfect so I have to be. Mom and dad didn’t react well when Amity told them about Luz and Emira doesn’t plan on telling them about Viney anytime soon. Hell when Amity was younger mom was so upset that she had brown hair and dyed it green to match us. I don’t want to disappoint them, who knows what they would do to me. Maybe it’s best to stay away from Lime, but then again we can just be friends. I don’t like him like that, I just want to be his friend that’s all, yeah just friends.   
The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I didn’t have any other classes with Lime and I was relieved, but I couldn’t help but kind of miss him. When walking out of the school I heard someone behind me shout my name followed by the sound of someone running. I turn around to see who it is and it just so happens to be Lime. “Hey Edric! How were the rest of your classes?” he says as we start to walk out of the school together now. “The rest of my classes were okay. How about you Lime? How was your first day at Hexside?” I say trying to push away the thoughts my brain kept betraying me with. “My day was good! I liked my classes, most of the teachers were nice, and-OH I think I met your sister!” he says. “I’m glad the rest of your day was good. What do you mean by you think you met my sister? And which one?” I say genuinely wanting to know. “Uhhmm I think her name was Emira. We have 3rd period together and she said she’s your sister. But I didn't know if she was joking or not.” he says recalling his memory. “Oh yeah, that’s my twin sister. I have a younger sister that goes to Hexside also, her name is Amity.” I say trying my best to not overshare. “Oh I wouldn’t have guessed you’re a twin. I’ve heard about Amity, this girl Luz told me about her.” he said. “ Yeah Luz is Amity's girlfriend.” I said with a smile. “Aww that’s cute, I’m happy for them.” he said with a bright smile. “Yeah I am too, Luz truly makes Amity happy. Emira also has a girlfriend, she is dating a girl named Viney.” I say being happy for my sisters. “Awww that is adorable. I hope that I find someone like that someday.” he says with a smile. “I’m sure you will Lime, you’re a good person.” I say smiling at him. “Thanks Edric, you’re a good person too. I just hope the guy I marry is a wonderful person and we make eachother happy.” he said smiling at me. “O-oh you like guys?” I say trying to force myself to not blush. “Oh yeah I do, I’m gay. Are you okay with that? I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.” he says worryingly. “No no Lime don’t worry, I am okay with you being gay. I still want to be your friend.” I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and my face got very warm. The hug distracted me so all the thoughts I had been forcing back flooded into my head. I let go of him and said “S-sorry Lime I gotta go! See you tomorrow!” waved at him and then ran home.  
I feel bad for leaving him like that but I can’t be having these thoughts. I want to be his friend so badly, but I can’t if I keep having these thoughts. I decided to go and do some homework in my room, I didn’t get much done because thoughts of Lime kept coming into my head though. Why! Why do I have to have these thoughts?! It’s not okay for me to be thinking about him this way! I hold my knees and start to sob into them. It’s not normal. I have to be normal. I just have to just force these feelings away and it will be okay.


	4. Crush

Lime pov

Huh that was kind of weird. He rushed off so quickly after that hug. He does give really nice hugs though, I hope I can get another hug from him sometime. I get home and throw my bag next to my bed. I still haven’t finished unpacking everything but I don’t really care right now, all I could think of was Edric. He has been on my mind all day. I grab my sketchbook and decide to draw because that’s all I have motivation for, but I could only think of him. I let my mind take control and I draw us hugging, I know it isn’t much but that hug was wonderful. After about an hour I finish the sketch and decide to stop there because I can feel my cheeks getting red. I put my sketchbook in my bag and head downstairs to get something to eat. Most of the time it’s just me in the house. My mom is busy with work most of the day so I don’t get to see her a lot. It sucks sometimes but mom said that I can do whatever I want to after school, as long as it’s not illegal. We moved because my mom wanted to be closer to her work place. I didn’t mind the move, I have a bigger room now, the house is definitely nicer, I get to go to a new school, and I got to meet Edric.  
I’ve always known I was different from everyone else. All the boys would talk about their crushes and I would be confused because they had crushes on girls but I never had a crush on anyone. I didn’t have my first crush until 4th grade, a new boy was at my school that year and we became friends, best friends in fact, we did everything together. He always came over to my house to draw or play in the backyard. He slept over one night and that’s when I realized I liked him in a more than a friend way. No one ever told me that being a boy and liking boys was wrong, I had just never heard of it happening before. In 5th grade I told him how I felt, he didn’t feel the same way but he didn’t get mad at me. He told me that he didn’t care if I liked boys and that he still wanted to be my best friend. I was okay with that, it just felt good to finally tell him, sure I still had a crush on him but I was just happy that we were still friends. He moved at the end of 5th grade and since we were so young we didn’t have a way of staying in contact, I still think of him but not in a crush way. I think of him in a “thank you for helping me figure out who I am” way. I told my mom I liked boys in 7th grade but she didn’t say anything, she looked me in the eyes and walked out of the room. I’m not sure what she was thinking or feeling at that moment, but I hope that it wasn’t disappointment.   
I have a crush on Edric and I’m not going to deny that, I know I don’t know much about him but I think he is a wonderful person. Now just because I know I have a crush on him doesn’t mean I’m going to tell him. I want to wait and see if this is going to be a big crush or just one of those crushes that fades pretty quickly. I look at the time and it’s pretty late, so I go back upstairs after eating, set my alarm, and go to sleep.  
I wake up to my alarm going off, I hit the stop button, grab my phone, and roll over onto my other side to scroll through social media to pass some time. I finally get out of bed, grab my bag, and go downstairs. I make some pancakes and they taste pretty good. I make sure I have what I need and start walking to school. I don’t see Edric on my way to school, which makes me kind of sad. I get to the stairs leading into the school and see someone with green hair walk in, it looks like his hair color so it must be him. I run after the person and yell “Hey!” and stop. The person stops and turns around, it wasn’t Edric but his sister Emira instead. “Oh hey Lime. What are you doing?” she says. “Oh hey Emira, sorry I thought you were Edric.” I said feeling kind of embarrassed. “Haha it’s okay. I think he is already in his first class. Why are you looking for him?” she says with curiosity in her question. “O-oh no reason Emira.” I say feeling my cheeks turn slightly red. “Aww does someone have a crush on my brother?” she says smirking. “What?! No I don’t.” I say trying my best to deny it, but the blush on my cheeks gives it away. “Oh it’s okay Lime, I don’t care if you like him or not, as long as you don’t hurt him.” she says with a slight smile. “Oh thank goodness, I was worried you would blow me up or something.” I say only half joking. “I would never do that to someone unless I have a good reason to, so just make sure you don’t give me a reason, alright Lime.” she says. “Okay I definitely won’t. I better head to class, bye Emira.” I say waving at her. “Bye Lime.” she says waving back at me as we walk our separate ways to our first class. I walk into class and see Edric sitting at our table, I walk over and sit down in my seat next to him. “Hey Edric, how are you?” I ask him. “I’m pretty good, how are you Lime?” he says with a slight smile. “I’m good, just a bit tired still.” I say. “Yeah I’m kinda tired too.” he says. “Do you know what we are doing today?” I ask him not knowing what this class is really like yet. “No not really, most of the time we just take notes so it’s a pretty easy class.” he says grabbing his notebook. I grab my notebook too and prepare to have to take notes for the next 45 minutes. The teacher walks in, and Edric is right, she tells us to take notes. About 15 minutes into taking notes Edric slides me a small piece of folded paper. It reads “This class is pretty boring, but at least we get to sit next to each other.” I smile when reading the end. I put the paper into my bag and write him a note back that says “Yeah I’m glad I get to sit next to someone that’s nice and doesn’t try to ignore me.” I slide it over to him and flash him a little smile. He opens it and I see him start to write on another paper. He slides me a paper that says “I would never ignore you Lime! You’re too much of a good person to be ignored.” he never fails to make me smile. I put the paper in my bag and the bell rings. We both pack up and walk out of the class together. “You definitely make that class less boring Lime, see you later.” Edric says smiling at me. “Well thank you Edric, see you later.” I say with a big smile on my face. We then walk our separate ways to our next class.  
I have my second class with Emira, so that’s nice. I sit down in my seat and Emira walks up to me. “Sooo how was class?” she asks me. I knew what she was implying so I started to madly blush “It was good, we passed some notes.” I say while still blushing “Awww that’s so cute, you must really like him if you’re blushing that much.” she says smiling. “I don’t know if I like him that much, I think it doesn’t help that you are teasing me about it Emira.” I say with a slight laugh. “Oh I think you definitely have a huge crush on him Lime. I acted just like you when I first started having a crush on Viney.” she says with a small blush on her cheeks when she thinks about her girlfriend. “Ugh you’re probably right Emira.” I say with my face in my hands trying to hide my blush. “I know I’m right.” she says with a laugh. The teacher walks in so Emira walks to her seat. The rest of the time in class was taken up by doing work so I didn’t get to talk to Emira again. The bell rings and I go to my next class.  
The school day passes by slowly and I can’t get him off of my mind. I love his smile, his laugh, his hair, his voice, I like everything about him. Oh god I’m falling hard for him.


	5. Emira is here to help

Edric POV  
“Edric, why are you acting so weird?” asked Emira out of nowhere. We had just got home from school and all I wanted to do was sleep so that I couldn’t think of him. “I’m not acting weird Em.” I said not even looking at her. I know I’m bad at lying so she wasn’t going to buy that. “Ed you know I don’t believe that. So tell me, what’s wrong.” Emira said. “It’s nothing Em.” Emira asking me what’s wrong is making me think about him, I start to cry because I can’t feel this way. Emira sits down next to me “Hey Ed, it’s okay. You can talk to me, I won’t tell our parents, I won’t even tell Amity. But whatever is wrong is making you cry so, tell me Ed, what’s wrong?” Emira says trying to comfort me. “It-it’s….It’s this boy. I think I like him, actually I know I like him. But Mom and Dad will be so disappointed in me, I can’t let them down. I have to be normal for them, so I’ve been trying to ignore these feelings I have for him, but nothing works.” I say tears streaming down my face. “Hey hey it’s going to be okay. Ed you aren’t normal, but not for liking boys. Just because you like boys doesn’t mean you’re not normal. You’re not normal because you wanted to keep a bat, you’re not normal because you tried to lick a ball of snow, liking who you like is normal Ed.” Emira said hugging me. “But Em, what about Mom and Dad? You haven’t even told them because of how they reacted to Amity.” I said trying to stop myself from crying. “Ed don’t worry about Mom and Dad, they are toxic when it comes to anyone going against their version of being “perfect”, okay Ed. Who you fall in love with is none of their business.” Emira said, trying to calm me down. “So, you don’t care that I like boys?” I asked just wanting to make sure. “Ed, I don’t care if you’re gay or straight or bi, you are still my twin brother and I will love you no matter who you are.” Emira said, giving me a big hug. “Thanks Em, that means a lot to me.” I said, now done crying. “Anytime bro. Now how is the boy you like?” Emira said with a smirk. “Oh my god Em really?!” I said my face now red. “Hey you just told me you have a crush, I’m gonna tease you about it Ed.” Emira said, trying to not laugh. “Okay fine I’ll tell you, but you can’t laugh or tell anyone okay Em.” I said. “Promise I won’t laugh or tell anyone.” Emira said promising me. “Lime. I like Lime.” I said, my face turning red. “Aww that’s cute Ed. Don’t be ashamed about liking him, okay.” Em said proud of me. “Thanks Em, you are an amazing sister.” I said giving her a hug. “You’re an amazing brother Ed.” Em said hugging me back.


End file.
